


Lust of The Demon

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: Title: Lust of the DemonSummary: 年轻的王子决定宣称这名处在弱势的Omega归他所有。Original Author: Leiz





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust of the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671849) by [13943](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943). 



失去了盔甲和衣物，迪克·格雷森被迫跪于地面并尝试遮挡他的身体。

当敌人们赤裸打量的眼神全集过来时愤怒和耻辱感充斥了他，他徒劳地想要抵抗——仍感到此时是多么得处于弱势。

沉重的步伐逐渐接近他，他们跟随着领导者——一名年轻的Alpha。迪克根据对方仍带了些少年人轮廓的面孔推测他还很年轻，尽管在厚重的盔甲下他身材高大而有着精壮的肌肉。他有一头黑短的刺发，而那双锐利的，墨绿色的眼睛正盯视着迪克。他带有麝香的信息素那样令人着迷。

年轻Alpha悠闲地环绕着他走，像是在观察一件极具价值的物品。迪克咬紧了颊肉，手掌因愤怒握成拳头。

“一个漂亮的小猎物，不是么？”

听着对方低沉而苛刻的声音让他的面孔染上了更多屈辱感。那几乎使他产生畏惧，而迪克憎恨这点，憎恨那名Alpha是如何自由而不受任何约束地站于前方并抚摩着他的脸庞。

那让他感到受侵犯。他想要把那只手甩开——但在众人面前独自袒露身体而持续增长的不安冻结了他。迪克甚至无法肯定如果他移动接下来会发生什么。

有力且粗糙的手指忽然抬起了他的下巴，迫使迪克看向他的猎捕者。

“一名Omega战士，huh？之前还从未见过。你的国家渴求战士都到了会征收Omega的地步？”

迪克吞咽下他的惧意并低吼出声。这次是出于不同的原因，一直以来他都会因身为一名Omega被按上污名，不管身在何处。他听到了所有那些关于他选择参军而不是待在家里做个好Omega的背后舆论。他完成了大量繁重的任务并体现出顽强的毅力才获得了本应有的尊重。而去想他此刻还活着的原因为他是一名Omega更能挫伤他的尊严。

“——操你的！”

他如此反击，却只得到了在场士兵们的一片轻笑。就连他们的领导者也参与其中。

“Cute。”

这就是那名年轻Alpha的全部回应。他担有大部分迪克被杀戮斩首的盟军与领导者们的责任，迪克就被挟制着站在边缘看着那一切发生。

这很难令人相信——有人如此年轻就拥有做出这般举动的强大能力。与此同时Alpha注视着他，毫不掩盖眼中炽骨的欲望。迪克无法抵抗地感到面部发烫，该死的，若不是他即将到来的发热期，他根本不会觉得哪怕一点那名年轻Alpha英俊或充满吸引力。

他的分神被打断，年轻的王子忽然将他从地面抱离。现在他们是如此靠近对方，他们的鼻尖几乎互相碰触。迪克的呼吸绷紧，Alpha充满雄性魅力的信息素比之前更加浓郁了。

“Mphf！”

他的眼睛骤然瞠大，Alpha强制性地挤进了他的唇齿。迪克尝试将年轻人推开，但对方只会更为深入他的口腔，吞噬每个想要逃出他嘴巴的声音。见鬼，他很擅长接吻。若持续这样下去，迪克不敢预测接下来又会发生什么。他的膝盖已开始变得不稳，而他的视线则逐步变得混浊。Alpha继续充满征服欲的侵袭，那样用力地剥夺他以至于迪克几近要忍不住呜咽。

一只手臂圈住了他的腰，令他们更亲密地贴紧。一切都变得更为不妙，迪克对自己说道，尝试用仅剩的力量去推开对方。但他失败了。与此同时他们分开了唇，而一丝唾液仍接连着。迪克失去了双腿的平衡，但年轻的Alpha抱住了他，称得上愉悦地舔吻去他下巴的痕迹。接着王子开口了。

“在我回来时我要看到你们已经完成了所有任务。战犯都关进牢笼，珍品全部收拿，而除此外一切都扔进烈火。明白了？”

“一切会如您所愿，殿下。”

他的士兵们低头示意。达米安满意地最后看了一眼，把迪克更拉进怀中。“我将在驻营区不受打扰地度过一段时间。”

迪克仍处于Alpha先前施加的影响下，并未立刻意识到他正被带往何处。

“走吧，小宠物，我们可有一整晚去消遣。”

宠物？

几秒钟后他终于彻底反应过来，而事实冲击了他。迪克立刻开始挣扎——他想把自己推离但王子毫不松懈地抓着他。随即他忽然伸拳打向了对方。

当达米安放开他时迪克急促地松了口气，他冲向最近的逃亡路线却很快就被对方轻而易举地截断，下一秒他就又摔在了地上。脸被粗鲁地压在冷硬的地面，双臂则都被挟制于后背。迪克吃痛出声，而Alpha进一步将他挤往地面。

“告诉我，你想在这里就被占夺？当着我所有战士的面？”

他的声音同时带着玩味与愠怒。迪克不想在这里被占领——或任何地方都不。事实上他曾一直都因自己未屈服于任何出现在他面前的Alpha或Beta而自豪。但很快一切都将不复存在。他甚至能尝到近在咫尺的恐吓。

那些士兵们露出兴致盎然的表情，像是他们即将就要有一场期待的表演。迪克试着移动身体脱离达米安的掌控但与之相反的强大力道加深了对他的胁迫。他哽咽着，现在无论如何他都无法逃离所有这些了。为了控制脱出喉咙的呜咽他摇头作为答复。如果他注定要接受即将发生的一切至少不要在太多人面前，尽可能地少承受些屈辱。

“很好。”

不久后压于后背的重量消失了。这回年轻的王子推动他向前行。迪克看到一道红色的伤痕出现在他的脸庞上。好消息为起码知道了他刚才不是唯一受伤的。

“你该感到幸运。”

迪克为对方的话感到惊疑。他想开口问询但不知为何又感像有巨大的肿块儿卡在喉间。

“从未有人能伤我到这程度。”

他低语进迪克的耳朵，手环住Omega的脖颈和臀部。迪克想将他推开但无论他怎样做达米安都能毫不费力地制服他。最终他不再反击，身体的主权被年轻的王子占据。

同一时间他们来到了王子的驻营蓬内。迪克以为他的抵抗意志已经消逝，而当一个沉甸的铁项圈扣住他的脖颈时他依然猛地回击。

“我永远也不会成为你的！”他尖叫道，想把项圈从脖子上扯下来。铁链的声音在宽敞的空间里回响。

达米安仅是欣赏着他所做的一切被取悦地轻笑。迪克顿时安静下来，年轻的Alpha已开始在他面前宽解衣物。Omega逐步感受到逼近的真实危险，他感到恐惧。迪克从未在一名Alpha面前这样过，尽管他防卫性地想着因为还没有Alpha做到过这一地步只为了宣占他。

就像一位狩猎者端详他的猎物，那双墨绿色的眼睛用饥渴吞噬着他。迪克想冷静下来，当达米安忽然用较大的力道扯过链条迫使迪克的身体贴上他的胸膛时迪克努力不让自己感到害怕。作为一名如此年轻的Alpha，达米安的胸膛十分坚硬且宽阔。迪克试着中断关于他有过多少训练而塑造出这般体魄的猜想。

他沉重的身体压覆上迪克，柔软的丝绸和枕头将他们包围，达米安给了他另一个强有力的吻。迪克的背部贴紧了床单，达米安则置于他上方。他尝试逃离，但这名年轻的Alpha将他困于角落并让吻侵袭他的面颊和脖颈。

“不——停下！”他恳求，努力想把达米安推开。他仍抗拒于即将要被占领的事实，这令他感到切实的恐惧。泪水终于流出他的眼睛，年轻Alpha舔舐着他敏感的皮肤，锐利的牙齿划过后颈——他正在把他标记为私有物——他的个人财产。

这持续了几分钟。无论迪克打算从什么角度让身体避开他，达米安都会继续标记每一个呈现在他面前的部分。舔弄，亲吻，接着吸吮那些美味的皮肤而令迪克为此颤动。达米安完全知道如何一步步攻陷他的身体。他想通过咬紧手掌而压住口边的呻吟，但达米安把他的双手都固定于头顶。

“我喜欢你发出这种诱人的声音。”他几乎是满意地说，这之前捏揉着迪克的外耳廓而这使迪克感到更发热了。Omega能感受到自己的下体已开始产生越来越严重的反应。一切不该这样，我不想要这个——他对自己说道但与此同时他的Omega本能亦正在掌控他的身体。迪克能察觉一些湿润的东西要从穴口流下。

达米安另一只空闲的手来到了他的入口处并带来疼痛的挤压。Alpha挑逗玩弄着，随后让手指进入他，那样地兴致盎然。迪克因一阵一阵的快感闷哼出声，他的后穴为兴奋微颤。Alpha舔舐着他的皮肤，他的阴茎同样被抚弄着。迪克再也无法承受更多，在几秒钟后他射了出来。

他为接下来突然的袭击深呼吸，没有享受高潮的余韵而是感到惧意充斥了他的大脑。当然了，这不会是达米安为他准备的唯一一件事。

“永别忘了你已经是我的。”

对方道，一并拉过他的项圈。迪克退避着试图抵抗这股力量。他仍不会认可这一切——他肉体的反应纯粹只出于生理上的，他绝无可能真正成为他的——

“你已经十分湿润了，不是么？”Alpha作出一个被取悦的轻笑。忽然的入侵让迪克颤栗，起初只是一根手指，而接着很快便增加到了两根。

三根手指都进入了他，尽可能地开拓着。迪克再也不能压抑那些呻吟了，年轻Alpha正在寻找那能让他因肉体愉悦而衰弱的一点，持续地戳弄它。若不是达米安忽然抽出了手指他就会迎来第二次高潮。

虚弱地看向更年轻的另一人，当体内温暖的异物抽离迪克意识到自己更多的是感到失望而不是释然。

“我认为你已经准备好了。”

他几乎无法注意对方说了什么，只感到火热的呼吸刺痛了他汗湿的皮肤。

迪克的意识被快感占据，王子分开他的双腿并抓住他的膝盖，亲吻和标记着他的内侧。迪克发出一声哽咽的呻吟，他开始感到达米安在缓慢地插入他。

“A-ah！”

他无意识地让手臂环住了对方的脖颈，王子彻底进入了他，迪克的呼吸亦变得不稳。突然间他感到胸膛开始发热——是他的发情期即将要完全到来吗？他无法分辨，但被终于填满占有的感觉是那般让他缓解和舒适，不能再美妙地摩擦过那能令他陷入疯狂愉悦的一点。他从未感到如此美妙过。也许屈服于他的本能一次也不会太过糟糕。

达米安开始缓慢地在他的内部律动，而迪克甚至顺从地更为他打开了自己。他在他体内感觉是那样令人惊奇，粗壮，且炙热。他干着他的方式——上帝啊，就像是疼痛和不可比拟的愉悦同时纠缠至一起。

“Ngh，就是这样……Alpha——”迪克发出声啜泣，抬起了身体迎合达米安的动作。

达米安将他汗湿的发丝别回他的耳后，这样Alpha就能彻底看着迪克的眼睛。

“我想听你喊出我的名字。”他载满深沉渴望地说。随后让吻印在迪克的脖颈和胸膛。像是要将迪克身体的每一英寸都标记和占有。

“不……”他抵抗着想说些什么而被压于唇上的吻阻断。但那并不像之前他经历的。这一次它并非是为了彰显征服或权利，相反带有爱怜之意。

迪克感到他的意识变得更为缥缈，隐约中他让舌头回应了对方，在舔咬下唇前吸吮着他们口中的甜蜜。

 

**TBC**


End file.
